Multi-purpose tools of the general type involved here are disclosed in the Nichols U.S. Pat. No. 3,968,535 dated July 13, 1976; the Mallory U.S. Pat. No. 3,724,017 dated Apr. 3, 1973; the MacInnes U.S. Pat. No. 3,307,212 dated Mar. 7, 1967; the Schwartz U.S. Pat. No. 3,051,975 dated Sept. 4, 1962; the Vosbikian U.S. Pat. No. 2,534,086 dated Dec. 12, 1950; the Coover U.S. Pat. No. 960,276 dated June 7, 1910; and the Urmston U.S. Pat. No. 603,581 dated May 3, 1898. However, none of these prior art tools have the particular operating components of the tool disclosed herein, and none of them show the particular arrangement and correlation of components that gives the instant tool its enhanced utility and versatility in use.